Daemixie (Pokémon)
Daemixie (デーモクシー Dēmokushī) is a Legendary Pokémon and one of the mascot Pokémon for Pokémon Light & Darkness along with Faerixie. He is known as the Nightmare Pokémon. Daemixie has two forms; his Normal and Dream Forms. In his Normal Form, he is a pure Fairy-Type and his Dream Form can be obtained using a stone known as the Nightmare Stone in battle, making his a dual Fairy and Dark-Type. His special ability in both of his forms is Nightmare Aura, which gives him the chance of giving an opponent Pokémon the Sleep status effect if attacked directly with a very rare chance of also being inflicted by a Nightmare. Daemixie is a member of the Dream Trio along with his "twin" Faerixie and their mother, Yumaexie. Daemixie represents nightmares and hidden fears. Biology Physical Appearance Daemixie is a human teenage-sized Pokémon mostly light blue in color. His head is ovalish with a pointed nose and large, pupiless, dark blue eyes. He has true blue hair that is spikier than his "twin" Faerixie and is "brushed" forward. There is a crescent like marking on his forehead. Two droopy, navy blue tipped wings act as his "ears" on either side of his head. He has to sets of pure white fairy wings on his back. His body is designed to look like he's wearing a trench coat and boots. Hanging on his neck right side up is a silver horseshoe like charm. His shoulders are more pointed than Faerixie and the hems of his "sleeves" are folded like cuffs and tan up to his elbows. Daemixie's hands are humanoid. The "coattail" fades into royal blue with a blue, four-pointed star on his right. The inside is blue before it darkens into navy blue at the bottom. He has pointed, boot like feet tan in color. In his Dream Form, Daemixie has a more serious expression on his face. His eyes now have light blue corneas with dark blue pupils while his sclera remains dark blue. His "ears" are broader, his hair is slightly longer and neat and his horseshoe charm now hangs around his neck and is sharp edged. The "coattail" of his body now has the design of two diamond-shaped ends on the back that fades into sky blue with a white "trim" near the edges. His hands are now colored white, making them resemble gloves and the hems of his "sleeves" are now colored sky blue up to his elbows. His pointed boot-like feet are now colored white and he still has the blue, four-pointed star on the right of his "coattail". His pixie wings have changed into a pair of demon wings with a navy blue structure and blue and white membranes. Special Abilities Behavior Daemixie, in his Normal Form, is commonly seen as extremely shy and nervous, never willing to put up a fight. He mostly hides from those who approach him and should they persist, he tends to run away entirely. If running away is not an option, Daemixie quickly apologizes. Etymology Daemixie's name is a combination of the word "daemon", which is another way of saying "demon", and the word "pixie". Diet Daemixie is known to eat any discarded pieces of dreams left by his "twin", Faerixie, that may have broken off after Faerixie had created a dream. Popular Culture and Lore To the more religious people of Emperios, Daemixie is commonly referred to as the "Prince of Nightmares". Daemixie is the reason why people and their Pokémon experience nightmares as they sleep. His assumed guardians are a family that can sense the emotions in a person's heart and chosen to protect the Nightmare Stone. In the Anime Movies Daemixie is the titular Pokémon in Pokémon: Daemixie and the Princess of Dreams. Daemixie also plays an important role in Pokémon: The Twins of Yumaexie. Light & Darkness arc Light & Darkness Sweet Dreams Dream Seekers Game Data Pokémon Light Pokémon Darkness Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Fairy-Type Pokémon Category:Dark-Type Pokémon Category:Pure Type Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Undiscovered Egg Group Category:Mega Evolution Pokémon